CSI: I Do
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: A year after the birth of Athena, Yuri finally plucks up the courage to ask Sharon the most important question he can ask her. However, despite their happiness a looming shadow from the past threatens to turn things against them. Will they pull through, or be dragged down?
1. Chapter 1

**CSI: I Do**

Chapter 1 of my new CSI story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Sharon Kennedy smiled as she checked herself in the mirror. She had tied her long wavy brown hair back, her brown eyes sparkling with delight. She was clad in a knee length pink dress with spaghetti straps and a pair of pink flats. There was a knock at the door; her mother, Lindsey Kennedy, entered.

"Hey sweetie, you ready?" She asked. Sharon nodded.

"Yeah, can't wait for this mom, Yuri won't say why he's taking me out...only that it's important."

Lindsey smiled at her twenty-one year old daughter. She knew why Yuri was taking Sharon out to dinner; she couldn't wait to hear what her daughter's reaction would be. It was then the doorbell rang and Sharon suddenly became flustered. "Oh god, he's here, mom I..."

Lindsey smiled and placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders.

"It's okay Sharon, calm down, deep breath...Now; off you go, enjoy yourself."

Sharon calmed down and smiled, she then headed downstairs. Her father Ed Kennedy was talking to her boyfriend. Twenty one year old Yuri Korzhakov was smiling as he talked to Ed. Yuri was from Russia and still carried quite a strong accent; something Sharon loved. He was tall with short, stylishly messy black hair, black eyes and tan skin. He was dressed in a dark and rather stylish suit. He looked up when Sharon walked in and smiled. He stood up and walked over to her. He kissed her and they smiled together.

"Hey, you ready?" He asked, Sharon nodded and he nodded. "Let's go."

She nodded and, as they were walking out Ed called after them. "Don't you two stay out too late."

They both smiled at each other and got in Yuri's car; he then drove them out of the driveway.

Sharon felt her anxiety bubbling up again and fought to keep it under control.

"So..." She began anxiously. "Where...Where are we going?"

Yuri smiled. "It's a surprise Sharon, don't worry, we're nearly there."

She nodded but was still nervous; until finally he parked the car.

"Here we are." He said as he got out.

She looked out and was amazed. It was the most beautiful restaurant she had ever seen. Yuri opened her door and held out his hand. She took it and got out; he closed the door and locked the car. They then walked towards the doors. Standing at the door was a dark suited man; he straightened up as they approached.

"Do you have a reservation?" He asked. Yuri nodded.

"Yes, table for two, under the name Korzhakov."

The man nodded and led them inside and led them to their table. Sharon gasped; the table was decorated nicely with everything set up perfectly. They sat down and she smiled widely at her boyfriend.

"Yuri; it's beautiful."

He smiled back. "Thank you, I wanted it to be perfect for you."

She blushed slightly at that and lowered her head bashfully. Finally she looked back up and they gave their orders.

While they sat Yuri shifted nervously in his seat slightly.

'_I can do this.'_ He told himself, _'I'm ready, there's nothing else I'd rather want...I know all that. I'm just nervous, that's normal.'_

Sharon briefly excused herself to visit the bathroom. As she did Yuri spoke to the waiter, who smiled and agreed to the plan, he left just before Sharon came back. After enjoying their meal for a while, the waiter came through with his part in the plan and Yuri was ready to make his move. As Sharon raised her glass to drink she noticed something sparkling in it. She stopped and managed to fish it out. She stared in shock and amazement at the object. It was a beautiful silver ring, set with a brilliant gemstone. Yuri had got out of his seat and was kneeling in front of her; he took her hands, now also holding the ring. He was smiling widely and looked happier than she had ever seen him.

"Sharon, I've had a lot of time to think, and there is no one else I would rather be with for the rest of my life." He told her, before saying the words she had been waiting to hear. "Sharon Kennedy, will you marry me?"

Her vision blurred as tears formed in her eyes and the surge of emotion threatened to consume her completely. Through the tears she was able to choke out her answer.

"Yes."

Yuri slipped the ring on her finger and they then kissed. Once they separated they finished their meal, Yuri insisted on paying for it, and they headed outside. They called home to their parents with the good news and, once they were done they got in the car.

"We're going to your place." He told her. "Everybody's there, they wanna congratulate us and start making wedding plans."

Sharon smiled and nodded and Yuri started up the car and drove them home.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**CSI: I Do**

Chapter 2 of the CSI story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

They didn't speak on the trip back; they didn't need to. They were basking in happiness together; Sharon kept glancing at the ring on her finger, as if reassuring herself that it was real. Yuri had a wide grin on his face; he couldn't help himself. He felt so elated, he had done it, he had proposed to the girl he loved more than anything. He finally parked the car outside Sharon's house and they got out. He took her hand and kissed her.

"Here we go, everybody's waiting." He said, Sharon nodded and tightened her grip on his hand.

"I'm ready, let's do this." She replied.

They then entered the house and saw their family members waiting for them. Ed and Lindsey sat smiling; Pavel and Anya Korzhakov were also there along with Sharon's sister Susan Kennedy. Susan was seventeen with medium long black hair and green eyes, like her father. Also present was Catherine and Nick Stokes, Sharon's grandmother, Lindsey mother, Nick was her step-father. Their children were also there; the twins Sam and Tonya Stokes. Both were seventeen with tan skin, brown eyes and brown hair, Tonya's reached midway down her back; Sam's was cut short. Also present was Tonya's boyfriend, seventeen year old Kareem Yousef; with his dark skin, short black hair and black eyes and Rachel Greene, Sam's seventeen year old girlfriend; she had medium long black hair and brown eyes. The final ones to catch their eyes were Alex Metaxas and Holly Grissom; both nineteen, Holly had shoulder length dark brown hair and hazel eyes; Alex had black hair and grey eyes. Sitting on Holly's lap was their one year old daughter Athena, who was her mother's image in miniature. Along with them was Holly's parents Sara and Gilbert Grissom.

They both smiled at the group as they all stood up and began to congratulate them. They all hugged each other; their parents were so proud. Lindsey and Anya were almost in tears. As the groups talked Sharon approached her sister. Susan had been the first to congratulate and hug them and then stepped back so the others could. She was smiling just as widely as they had been.

"Hey Susan." She greeted, like her father Susan was blind. "So, what do you think? Yuri's gonna be your brother in law."

Susan laughed happily and nodded. "Yeah, it's great. I'm so happy for you guys."

Sharon sighed at that, while she looked happy enough she knew that Susan was jealous of them, of all the others; they had found love while she had not.

"Susie I..." She began but Susan shook her head.

"It's alright Sharon, I...I have actually been looking, although the last two weren't so great. I know I'll find someone, I just have to keep trying."

Sharon smiled, relieved that her sister was still so optimistic. She looked over at where Yuri and Ed were talking happily.

"You have no idea how relieved I am, that Dad took it so well." She stated. Susan smiled.

"Dad already knew, so did mom. Yuri asked for their blessing first."

Sharon was surprised by this but was then distracted from asking further questions by her mother who decided to begin with the wedding plans.

They soon organized a date for the wedding and were making other decisions. Lindsey was already planning the dresses for the bridesmaid and Sharon's dress. It was decided by Sharon and Yuri that Holly would be the Maid of Honour and Sam the Best Man. They continued to make plans until late into the night when everybody had to leave to go home. After they did Sharon and Yuri kissed before Yuri left with his parents. Sharon and Susan headed up to bed and Lindsey then headed up to her and Ed's bedroom. She saw Ed sitting on the edge of the bed and approached him.

"Ed?" She called out softly.

She noticed he was holding a framed photo in his hands and that there were tears in his eyes. She then saw the photo, it was a photo of him, Lindsey and Sharon, the day Sharon had been brought home from the hospital after her birth.

"I just can't believe it." He said softly, "She's all grown up now."

Lindsey smiled, knowing what Ed meant; he and Sharon had always been close, as a child Sharon was a Daddy's Girl, even now she still was a little bit. She could guess how Ed must feel, knowing that the little girl he had brought home from the hospital was now a full grown woman, due to be married.

"I know; it's amazing." She whispered back as she sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around him.

Ed smiled. "I've never been more proud, or happy."

Lindsey smiled and kissed her husband before they got ready for bed. Tomorrow they would continue with the wedding plans; Lindsey couldn't wait.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**CSI: I Do**

Chapter 3 of my CSI story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Sharon smiled as she was walking home. The wedding plans were coming along really well and nearly everything was set. She had been feeling as if she was being watched. She shrugged it off however; she wasn't going to get distracted or worried and start chasing shadows, her wedding was coming up, she wanted to enjoy it. It was then however that she realized someone was watching her, and it was the last person she expected. The young man was only a year older than her with short dark hair and dark eyes. He was dressed simply and casually. He recognized her.

"Sharon?" He said, "Is that you?"

Sharon started but then realized she knew him. "Richard."

She suddenly felt nervous; Richard was her last ex before she and Yuri had finally settled down. She had always felt nervous around him after the break up; he had taken it badly after all.

Richard smiled. "Haven't seen you in ages. So, what's happening with you these days?"

She swallowed nervously and shook her head before finally she answered.

"I'm fine, more than that...I'm..."

He then cut across her; "You still with that guy Yuri?"

She nodded.

"Yes, I am." She smiled. "Things couldn't be better between us."

He seemed confused until he saw her ring and gaped.

Finally he found his voice. "You...You're marrying him?"

She nodded and he looked stunned before finally shaking his head. He then muttered something and walked away.

Sharon was puzzled and even worried by this but then she continued on her way. As she walked her thoughts wandered, in the back of her mind she was still worried about Richard's reaction, something wasn't right, she was sure of that. As she walking she heard something, but before she could react someone grabbed her and clamped a hand over her mouth. She struggled and screamed but the hand muffled her cries. She was dragged away as she continued to struggle. Suddenly she felt herself get pushed to the ground and the hand came away from her mouth.

"Who are you, let me go?!" She cried.

The man then shoved a rag into her mouth and tied a cloth over that before he spoke, revealing his identity. "Shut up bitch."

She shrieked into the gag as he began to tie her up. It was Richard. Once he tied her up he picked her up and forced her into the trunk of the car. He glared at her.

"You're mine bitch." He snarled.

He then slapped the trunk lid closed and she heard him get into the car before driving off. She couldn't believe this.

'_This can't be happening, no, I'm being kidnapped.' _She thought desperately, _'Please, let someone have seen it...Yuri, anyone, please, help me.'_

Lost in her thoughts she could only lie helpless as the car drove.

Some time later the car stopped; Sharon lay petrified as the trunk opened and she was lifted out. The trunk was closed, the car locked and she was carried inside the house. Richard carried her; through the house, up the stairs and into a room. He threw her down on the bed and glared at her.

"Bitch." He growled again. "How dare you think you can just abandon me? Especially for that Russian boy; how dare you?!"

She was breathing heavily, eyes wide with fear as he spoke again. His voice was even more of a growl than before.

"You are mine, you slut, all mine." He shook his head, "No one else can have you."

With that he then began to grope her; squeezing her breasts and then sliding his hands down her body. She moaned in fear as he stroked her thighs and slid his hands under her skirt. Finally he seemed to have enough and began ripping her clothes off; including her hot pink thong and matching strapless bra. She was now naked and whimpered. He groped her breasts again and then leaned in close and whispered in her ear.

"I'll make you mine now slut, I'm gonna fuck you raw."

She screamed into the gag as she realized what was about to happen to her. She prayed desperately; praying for someone to save her before it was too late.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**CSI: I Do**

Chapter 4 of my CSI story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, it's bad.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Yuri sighed as he paced restlessly. He was waiting for Sharon; he had been expecting her for some time

'_She's never late, this isn't right.'_ He thought worriedly.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore and went out to look for her. He retraced her steps, desperately looking for any clue. He thought about the text he had received from her. She had met one of her ex-boyfriends, Richard. Yuri remembered him and was more nervous. He knew Richard had a temper and now was really worried and felt the need to hurry yet again. He was now certain that Sharon was in danger. He continued to retrace Sharon's steps when suddenly he stopped. He looked around in shock at the scene before him.

"No way." He said, surprised. "Did he actually leave all this behind...He's either stupid or desperate."

There was so much stuff left behind, a lot of it was stuff that could be used to trace him. Yuri examined the evidence trail and couldn't believe his luck.

'_There's no way this is possible.'_ He thought. _'That's ridiculous, how could he be so stupid...Taking her there; to his own home.'_

Sighing Yuri made up his mind, he called the police and Catherine before making up his mind and heading to Richard's place himself, he had to save Sharon.

He finally made it and saw Richard's car parked outside; he was breathless but didn't stop, not with Sharon in danger. He didn't know Richard that well, but knew enough to know what the man was capable of; the thought of it made him move quicker. He hurried to the front door and found it unlocked. He hurried inside and then heard a muffled scream. Even muffled he recognized Sharon's voice anywhere.

"Sharon." He breathed and darted up the stairs, following the sound.

He searched desperately and finally saw them, in one of the bedrooms, presumably Richards. Sharon was lying on the bed, bound and gagged, her clothes had been ripped off her and Richard was on top of her, groping her breasts and smirking. It was then Yuri heard his words.

"I'll make you mine now slut, I'm gonna fuck you raw."

Yuri growled lowly in his throat as a red mist descended over his eyes. He lunged forwards and grabbed Richard by the scruff of the neck and hauled him off Sharon. Richard leapt to his feet and began fighting back. Yuri ducked under one of his blows and finally managed to punch Richard right in the nose, breaking it. Richard howled and then bellowed at him.

"You asshole, she's mine!"

Yuri glared and when Richard tried to attack him he acted quickly. Richard was soon knocked to the ground as Yuri stepped back.

"You're wrong." He spat; "She was never yours."

As he said that the doors burst open and the police came in. They quickly arrested Richard and, calming down, Yuri hurried to Sharon's side.

He quickly removed the gag and untied her. Sharon immediately threw her arms around him and clung to him.

"Yuri, thank god...I thought...I thought he was going to..." She choked out. Yuri returned the embrace.

"It's okay Sharon." He reassured her. "He can't hurt you now, I promise."

With that he kissed her and then found her something to cover herself with. He then helped her outside and rode with her to the hospital. While waiting for the doctors to finish checking on Sharon, Yuri noticed the others all arrived. He quickly reassured them of her well-being and that she would recover fully. Sure enough at that moment Sharon arrived and soon put their fears to rest.

"Yuri's right, I'll be okay." She stated, she paused and then admitted. "This is probably gonna give me nightmares but...I should make a full recovery, in time for the wedding."

The others smiled at that and together they headed for home. That night Sharon did indeed have a nightmare. Her parents came rushing through as Susan tried to comfort her.

"Sharon?"

She groaned. "I was right, nightmares...I just...I'll be fine, it'll take a while, but I'll be fine in the end."

They agreed with her reluctantly and then she lay back down. As she drifted off to sleep she reflected on the lucky escape she had. If it hadn't been for Richard's desperation which led to him leaving such obvious evidence behind, and for Yuri's timely intervention, she knew she would've been raped. Luckily she had managed to come out of the situation without any serious injury. Pushing the dark thoughts away she managed to smile and drifted off to sleep; her thoughts on the future and, more importantly, her wedding.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**CSI: I Do**

Chapter 5 of my CSI story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, now they are free to get married.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Sharon woke up smiling; she could see the sunlight streaming through the small gap in the curtains. She got out of bed and pulled the curtains back and looked outside. The sun was bright and the sky clear; it was a beautiful day.

'_It's so beautiful...and I'm getting married today.'_ She thought; a big smile on her face.

As if on cue the door opened and Lindsey and Susan came in.

"Morning Sharon, how are you feeling?" Lindsey asked her eldest daughter.

Sharon turned to them, still smiling. "Never better, I'm so excited...and a little nervous."

Susan laughed as did Lindsey. "That's normal; I remember how nervous I was when I got married to Ed." Lindsey stated.

"You best get ready, we need to get you down there and all prepared." Susan told her.

Sharon nodded and after her mother and sister left she pulled of her pink mid-thigh length nightgown and pulled on some underwear and basic clothes. She left her room and headed downstairs. She found her family waiting for her in the living room; Lindsey looked up as she entered.

"Here she is, the blushing bridge, ready for her big day." She announced.

The others turned and greeted her; Ed stood up and hugged her.

"This is it huh." He said, "Finally getting married."

Sharon smiled; she knew what was on her father's mind.

She decided to set him at ease; "It's okay dad, I'm still gonna be your daughter, always will."

Ed smiled and together the family headed out to the church; to make things easier they had been permitted to use a room there for Sharon to get changed into her dress and put her make-up and everything on.

While all this was going on Yuri had woken up and got himself dressed. He headed downstairs and found his parents. They were waiting for him.

"Morning." His father greeted. "So, this is the big day."

Yuri nodded excitedly. "Yeah, I can hardly wait."

Anya smiled and then spoke.

"We just got a call from Sam; he says he's got the other guys and they are coming to pick you up; then you can all get ready and go to the church." She told him.

Yuri nodded and at that moment there was a knock at the door; he answered, it was Sam. He left with them, saying goodbye to his parents and then they all headed to Sam's house and got changed into their wedding clothes. Finally they got back in the car and drove to the church where they hurried to take their places. Other guests began arriving too. Including Catherine and Nick; Sara and Grissom, who were keeping an eye on Athena until Alex took his seat and took her in his arms. Lindsey, Ed, Pavel and Anya then arrive and took their seats along with Kareem. When it was time Ed would go through to where Sharon was to walk her down the aisle. In Sharon's dressing room, Holly, Tonya, Rachel and Susan were al busy. They had styled Sharon's hair and applied only a little make-up. Holly had stated there was little need for it, 'why mess with perfection' she had said. Finally they got the wedding dress on and their own dresses and finally everything was ready.

Yuri stood with Sam at the altar with the priest as the music started; his heart leapt into his throat. This was it, it was starting, the moment he had been waiting for, his excitement increased. Slowly the bridesmaid's entered; Susan and Tonya came in together, to help Susan due to her blindness. Then Rachel came in, followed by Holly; the maid of honour. They took their places and then Ed walked Sharon in. Yuri's breath caught in his throat; she was more beautiful than ever and he found himself unable to look away. Finally, Sharon was next to him and Ed took his place, they faced the priest and he began reading the words of the ceremony. Finally he reached the end.

"Do you, Yuri Korzhakov, take Sharon Kennedy, to be your wife?"

"I do." I replied.

The priest continued. "Do you, Sharon Kennedy, take Yuri Korzhakov, to be your husband?"

Sharon's eyes were shining as she answered; "I do."

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife...You may now kiss the bride."

We kissed; it was exhilarating, knowing that finally we were bound together for eternity. From the ceremony we moved on to the reception. Sharon and I stood together, smiling, holding each other's hands and talking to the guests as they came through the door, everything was moving so fast, yet I never felt so happy before. The first dance, the well-wishes from our friends, everything. So much had changed, we had all come so far and now Sharon and I would be taking the next step. Much later I led Sharon out to the car, after saying goodbye to everyone we got in the car and drove off; heading for our honeymoon.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**CSI: I Do**

Chapter 6 of my CSI story, the epilogue chapter, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, here's the epilogue.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Susan Kennedy sighed as she finished her homework. The house was quiet; Sharon and Yuri had been away on their honeymoon and were now enjoying married life together; it had been four months since the wedding. Susan stretched and stood up, just then her phone rang, she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Susie." It was Sharon; Susan smiled.

"Hi, what's up?"

Sharon laughed, "Yuri and I have got big news; we're coming to see you guys, we'll tell you then."

Susan smiled. "Great, I'll let mom and dad know."

They hung up and Susan headed downstairs. Ed and Lindsey were in the living room watching TV.

"Mom, dad." She called out, they turned to her smiling.

"Hey Susan." Ed greeted happily. Lindsey then saw her expression.

"What is it? Something's got you excited."

Susan then revealed the truth.

"Sharon and Yuri are coming to visit." She said, "Sharon's got big news for us."

Right on cue the doorbell rang; Lindsey went to answer it. They could hear Sharon's voice and Yuri's as well as Lindsey's, sounding surprised. Soon they came back into the room. What they couldn't see however, what had surprised Lindsey; was the fairly large bump in Sharon's stomach; however she told them about it.

"Hey dad, Susan...well; here's the big news." She laid a hand on her stomach, smiling proudly. "Yuri and I are gonna be parents...I'm pregnant, with twins."

Her family all hugged her, overjoyed and amazed, Ed and Lindsey shared a happy look, they were going to be grandparents; Susan would be an aunt. Yuri smiled at the scene, he and Sharon were happily married and now, had the biggest joy of marriage and love to look forward to; parenthood.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
